Role Reversal
by iErikaPage
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Carly was older and Spencer had the web show? Now you don't have to wonder any longer! Carly is twenty-six and an striving artist. And Spencer now has a web show!
1. Chapter 1

**Role Reversal**

Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Carly was older and Spencer had the web show? Now you don't have to wonder any longer! Carly is twenty-six and an striving artist. Spencer has teamed up with his best buddies Freddie, the co-host, and Sam, the producer to make the top show on the web! That's right all the roles are switched around. Spencer is the new Carly and Carly the new Spencer. Freddie is the new Sam and Sam the new Freddie. And it doesn't stop there, no one is the same.

**Spencer Shay: **A thirteen year old boy who lives with his twenty-six year old sister, Carly. Their father, who is a marine, is stationed on a submarine out in the ocean. Spencer becomes the star of his own web show with co-host Fredward "Freddie" Benson.

**Carly Shay: **Now twenty-six and legal guardian of Spencer Shay, her younger brother. Carly has dropped out of law school to fulfill her passion to become an artist.

**Fredward "Freddie" Benson: **Best friends with Spencer and co-host of iSpencer. Freddie is an aggressive, annoying, and risk-taking boy who loves to torment Sam as much as he can. Freddie spends most of his time at Spencer's house just as if he lived there himself.

**Mr. Benson: **Mr. Benson is a quite passive man who usually pushes Freddie off on Spencer and Carly.

**Samantha "Sam" Puckett: **Another close friend of Spencer. Sam is the producer and across the hall neighbor of Spencer and Carly. Sam is a bit passive because of her crush on Spencer, and will do anything for him at just the slightest command.

**Mr. Puckett: **Mr Puckett is not your everyday father, he is very overprotective of Sam. He plans Sam's every move and limits her activities. Mr. Puckett is always watching Carly because he is afraid that she will put Sam in a dangerous situations. Mr. Puckett is an expert "seamstress" because he was forced to take sewing classes as a child by his mother. He usually makes Sam's clothes himself so as to avoid any dangers of the products harming her skin.

**Mr. Briggs: **A mean and strict teacher at Spencer's school who they make fun of. Mr. Briggs also taught Carly and has a crush on Paula Abdul. He has a closet full of pictures, a cardboard cut-out, and Paula Abdul items. He also enjoys playing the bagpipes while wearing a kilt, which freaks the kids out.

**Principal Teddi Franklin: **Mrs. Franklin is the principal at Spencer's school. Mrs. Franklin is quite interested in iSpencer she watches it with her kids whenever it is on. She adores Spencer and Sam and has gotten use to Freddie always being in her office receiving detentions like clockwork. Although Freddie is always in trouble, Mrs. Franklin and him are on good terms.

**Gibbi Courtnei: **A friend of Spencer and a rival of Freddie. Gibbi and Freddie are always at it, almost as bad as Freddie and Sam.

**Jema (Germa): **A sickly girl that is constantly sneezing and coughing since the first grade, hence her nickname "Germa". Jema is fascinated by technology and once became the tech producer of iSpencer when Sam left.

**Neferti Papperwoman: ** Neferti is a eleven year old web critic who has her own Web site, . gets five million pageviews per day, and most people listen to and have the same opinions as . Neferti has a huge crush on Spencer, but he doesn't like her back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Role Reversal - iSpencer - iPilot **

"I found him, this is the guy that made the horrific posters!" Spencer trails in right behind Mr. Briggs with his head down and sits in the chair.

"Yes I made the posters." Spencer replies with great sympathy. Mrs. Teddi Franklin picks the poster up and starts to chuckle uncontrollably as she looks at a total babe in a kilt playing the bagpipes but with Mr. Brigg's head.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Mr. Briggs thunders through the laughter. About ready to pee her pants Mrs. Franklin puts the flier upside down on her desk and looks up at Spencer who has a slight grin on his face. Spencer about to burst out laughing hysterically he looks down and covers his mouth from Mr. Briggs not wanting to get yelled at again.

"Okay, Yes it's really not all that funny." Mrs. Franklin's sweet malatic voice sings as she takes one last glance at the picture and bursts out laughing again. "Yes, yes this is actually very funny... but we have to get to the bottom of this. Mr. Briggs, what will the punishment for Spencer be?" Mr. Briggs looks around and as he passes over the annual audition flier for the "Creative Singing Bee" competition ha huge grin lightens up his face. His eyes then flash quickly to Spencer's with the same freaky grin and speaks cruelly

"You are going to video tape all of the auditions this Saturday. That way I can stay home and not have to listen to the miniature people screech at the top of their lungs for four hours!"

"But I have pl-" Spencer begins to reply

"I don't care if you have plans Spencer its either that or..." Mr. Briggs has an even bigger grin on his face staring at Spencer right in the eyes.

"I don't wanna know!" The thirteen year old boy screams as if he was a little girl as he scurries out the door covering his ears.

* * *

"TELL ME I'M SEXY!"

"You're sexy, you're sexy, you're sexy!"

"TELL ME AGAIN THAT I'M A SEXY BEAST"

"You're sexy, you're sexy, you're a sexy beast!"

"TELL ME ONE MO-"

"Freddie stop tormenting those girls they don't like you" Spencer growls as he drags Freddie by his book bag handle.

"Spencer let go of me!"

"Be quite and nice and I will"

"Okay, I'll be nice just let go of me." As the two boys get around the corner Spencer loses his grip and sets Freddie free. Freddie jerks away and stares at the flier that Spencer has grasped in the hand that wasn't holding Freddie.

"You know Freddie you are going to get me suspended if this keeps up."

"Yeah but you had to take the fall for me this time. Or I would have been kicked out of school, you know that I just got suspended last month. Then who would you hang with. And plus I'm sure Mr. Briggs is just going to keep that anyway. You know how much he loves Paula Abdul in a kilt with bagpipes."

"That maybe true, but we have to record the Creative Singing Bee on Saturday because of it."

"He can't do that! I mean we're going to Game stop and Slushy Slush."

"Well not anymore and I couldn't stand that creepy grin long enough to hear the alternative."

"Well lets go back and see.. don't you think we can get out of it?"

"Oh, c'mon it wont be that bad... at least I don't think it will.."

* * *

Calm and happy the young thirteen year old boy, Spencer, travels to his door his book bag upon his back and a box of gummy bears in one hand. Munching away on each individual bear only after acknowledging the color. Grasping Spencer's keys out of the pocket of his book bag he drops the box of gummy bears. Before the box can hit the floor Sam is there at his feet holding up the box for him to grab. "You dropped your gummy bears Spencer. But don't worry I got them for you" Sam states handing the box back to him as if it were gold.

"You were watching me through your peep hole in the door weren't you Sam?"

"Uh.. No. I was going to walk home with you but I couldn't find you." Sam responds quickly while Spencer shoves the door open.

"We can be friends Sam... if you lay off on that crush of yours for me."

"What crush Spencer... why would I have a crush on you?" Sam answers trotting in right behind Spencer just about stepping on his feet.

"Carly?" Spencer questions just as he walks in noticing Carly fastened to the ceiling snapping a photo of a giant robot made out of various make-up products. "Carly what are you doing?... Is that a robot made out of make-up?"

"Why, it sure is Spencer."

"You're weird.." he states as he moves a bit closer to the robot distracting Carly as he does this she losses her fixation to the place she was at and tumbles to the floor.

"Ow...ow.. I think I dislocated my shoulder."

"Awe.. you will be okay Carly" Spencer pats her shoulder. Carly then jumps up in the are landing on her shoulder and stands back up.

"There we go all back in place" Carly smiles and looks at her kid brother.

"Hey, Carly can I barrow your video camera? I need to record the Creative Singing Bee this Saturday."

"Yeah its by the computer... But you wont be able to use it."

"Why can't I use the camera Carly?"

"Um... Because I changed it into a mink yesterday..."

"Awe, Carly... oh well I suppose I will have to find another camera to use...Oh and Just for the record.. you're weird Carly."

* * *

In the dim lighting of the auditorium which seemed to be empty but the clanking, humming, and other noises of equipment seemed to be filling the room. Coming from the exact spot Sam was setting up all of the newest items of high tech equipment. Spencer with Freddie at his side go on over to the edge of Sam's equipment and look at her in a way that gives her the impression of they don't want her here. "Whats all this Sam?" Spencer questions

"It's just my equipment, you asked me to video tape the auditions today." Sam responds.

"Yeah, but I thought you were going to bring just your camera... because thats what I asked you to bring.." Just as Spencer is speaking Sam brings over a Soda and Cheeseburger handing them to Spencer. As Sam glances around here eyes meet with Freddie's and notices that he has been laughing at her. Sam's face begins to change to the shade of a fire truck as her small temper arises. Spencer knowing that she is going to stomp off sets down the food Sam gave to him and grabs her arm gently. "Sam.. we need you. We were just surprised we didn't know you had this much equipment and were bring it.. Thats all.. will you please stay. I wouldn't be the same with out you."

"Okay!" Sam sighs with a huge smile. The boys slide behind the judges table and Sam behind her camera as they take a seat the first act comes out in a traditional French dress.

"Okay Jebicka what will you be singing for us today" Spencer questions excitedly

"I will be singing from a French musical called 'La Uh Ma Mefem' heh" She smiles with anticipation and looks at the two boys."

"Okay..."

"Alright blow us away Jebicka." Spencer says and then looks at Sam "Rolling?"

"Rolling" Sam confirms as she pushes the record button.

"Where oh where has he gone? Ohhh When will he be back?... Oh dear oh dear.. I'm afraid I don't know." the girl starts to sing sounding as if she had a bear trapped inside her with a horrible French accent. and it was singing. "Oh where will he be.. I tell you I do not KNOW!" She finishes off and gives the boys a huge grin again. Both of them forcing a smile back and applauding.

"Okay.. nice job." Spencer says with fake excitement

"Yeah.. " Freddie joins in. She runs off stage with a huge smile still on her face. Spencer and Freddie begin laughing after Jebicka is out of sight. They start to poke fun off the song and how she sang it. Time passes and many acts go by. Some fun and exciting others boring, annoying, horrific, or just plane bad. Occasionally Freddie and Spencer would glance at one another and the other would be nodding their head fast asleep. A couple of the ones that really stuck out in their minds were a blond haired, blue eyed, boy jumping on a trampoline while singing a Phantom of the Opera medley that was very well sang. Another very memorable moment was when a girl with black plastic horn-rimed glasses and very crazy hair pointing in twenty different directions looked as if Mr. Briggs' was her idol because of the resemblance. This girl was singing a hilarious song that perked both of the boys up and made them laugh like there is no tomorrow. After telling the girl a good job she ran off stage happy as daisies in the sun. After this act Freddie stands up and stretches as he walks around the table then turns around to look at Spencer and comments. "Did you see her hair and glasses? They look exactly like Mr. Briggs'!"

"At least she doesn't have those long pointy finger nails!" a disgusted look comes across Spencer's face as he comments back. "And what about his pointy male boobs."

"Ewe, he wouldn't want to get to close to a balloon or anything he might poke a hole in it because they are so pointy!" Freddie is barely even able to get this last comment out because by this time he is laughing so hard he has no breath to speak. Mean while same is finding this quite amusing and decides to record Spencer and Freddie as they are having fun pointing out Mr. Briggs' bad qualities and poking fun of them. "So how many more singers do we have?" Freddie questions hoping that they are done or close to it.

"We have eleven more to go." Spencer says with a sigh.

"Awe, Why can't we be done?" Freddie wines

"Oh c'mon they can't be that bad can they?" Spencer comments with a forced excitement. The next singer comes out from back stage and Freddie and Spencer look at each other with wide eyes. "I take that back they can get worse..."

* * *

The TV is blaring loud yet the two teen age boys stay fast asleep in front of the TV on the couch. Slowly the boy named Spencer drifts out of his dreams and starts to stir and groan awake.

"Freddie!.. Freddie" Spencer snaps at Freddie but he lays there still in dream land. Spencer slowly rises careful not to wake Freddie and takes off his own sock and tippy toes around to the back of the couch. Spencer grasping the sock thrusts it against Freddie's nose and drops the sock as he ducks behind the couch. Freddie jumps up from the couch alarmed.

"Spencer... Spencer I think I just smelt the dirty sock signal!" Frantic Freddie looks all over the place for Spencer and then he looks at the floor where Spencer's old smelly sock lays upon the carpet. "Spence not again..." Freddie groans as he picks up the sock and walks around to the back of the couch were his dear friend Spencer is gasping for air. Freddie throws the sock down at him. "Not funny Spence not funny.

"It was a little bit." Spencer snickers as he stands up from a laugh attack. "So when will we be expecting your dad?"

"Oh I told him you invited me over to stay."

"But Freddie I didn't ask you to spend the night."

"Well you should because I don't have any where to go or anyone to take me where I don't have anywhere to go," Freddie says and then takes a drink of his water. Spencer travels across the room to the computer and sits down. "Whatcha doing?" Freddie questions.

"I'm checking to see if Sam uploaded the auditions on FunFace. I told Mr. Briggs' we would upload them online so he can watch them in the morning."

"You know I hate Mr. Briggs' with his creepy nails and boobs and all. Remember that time he called me the god of the underworld" Freddie starts to say as he stretches each arm out.

"NO!" Spencer screams.

"Oh yeah that time i put that chopped liver in his man purse." Freddie goes on and starts to walk towards Spencer.

"SHUT UP and come look at this!"

"What Sam didn't upload the auditions oo I'm sure Mr. Briggs' is gonna die over that."

"NO! Look he uploaded us!"

"What!" Freddie yells shocked. "We were being dumb and stuff all day!"

"We made fun of Mr. Briggs and his crazy pointy nails and pointy male boobs!" Spencer starts to freak out.

"Whoooa If Mr. Briggs sees that.." Freddie starts to say looking back at the screen

"Anyone can see it! It's on FunFace!"

"Okay, okay.. calm down" Freddie points at the screen.. "See the view count only twenty-seven have watched"

"Oh. Okay. Good. " Spencer sighs and starts to relax and then looks over Freddie's shoulder at the screen. "Freddie..."

"Yeah"

"THAT'S TWENTY-SEVEN THOUSAND!" Spencer screams into Freddie's ear and he tumbles to the floor letting Spencer back on the seat in front of the computer.

* * *

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!" Freddie drags the similar long blond hair girl in by the foot of her cute pink bunny footsie pajamas. "Let go of my foot Freddie! Let go!" Freddie drops Sam's foot and steps back by Spencer. "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!" Sam screams at Spencer and Freddie.

"What did you film us at the auditions today?" The three teenagers get in a huge fight and Sam has the idea of checking what everyone thought of Spencer and Freddie at the auditions today. The three of them find out that it was a huge hit and everyone loved the show and wanted to see more. Sam tries to delete the movie as quick as she cam from FunFace but after deleting it they get a message that the video wont be deleted until the following morning. All three of them cross their fingers hoping that Mr. Briggs has not seen it and will not see it.

* * *

The following morning Spencer and Freddie take a CD of the auditions to Mr. Briggs. They hand the CD to him when they see him in the hall. "Here you go Mr. Briggs. We had a little trouble putting it online so heres a CD of every kid who auditioned last Saturday."

"Awe thank you... I'll try not to poke a hole in it with my pointy finger nails or male boobs" Spencer looks at Freddie...

"She saw the video" Freddie says not surprised at all.

"Mr. Briggs let us apologize" Spencer begins to say. As Mr. Briggs rushes by. "Umm Mr. Briggs?"

"WHAT!" he yells sourly.

"I typed a list of all the kids we think should be in the talent show." Spencer says as he hands the upset teacher the paper. He snatches the paper from Spencer's hand and starts to read off the list.

"These aren't talents!" he snorts

"They were the most fun to watch" Freddie blurts.

"What ever good bye" Mr. Briggs turns around and starts to walk again.

"Wait.. your not going to let any of the kids we like in the talent show?" Spencer questions.

"Ding, Ding we have a winner" Mr. Briggs says annoyed.

* * *

After school back at Spencer's apartment Freddie gets out the Turkey from the fridge and starts to carve it as he eats a small portion. Both of them rant at the same time about adults, teachers, and parents how they all are doing stupid things. The sound of knocking on the hard oak echoes through the already noisy room. Spencer goes to the door and flings it open knowing it is just Sam and walks back to the kitchen getting out glass.

"Why can't us teens have a say on what goes on. Why is it always the adults that decide what goes on and what we get to know?" Spencer starts to complain. "Wait.. Why don't we make a weekly web show that we can have our say on things."

"That would be work" Freddie complains

"Well of course we would have to plan the web show but we would get our say in things." Spencer starts to ramble on.

"Well you plan and I'll just show up and be your fun co-host." Freddie starts to say as he picks another part off of the turkey. "What should we call it?"

"What about i-Spencer." Sam comments. "You know 'i" for internet and Spencer for you." Sam spurts out. "Well and your going to need someone for a technical producer aren't ya?" Sam looks around like she isn't expecting anything.

"Awe shes a geek" Freddie laughs.

"Freddie!" Spencer yells. "I got an idea for the first web show. Kids will bizarre-o singing talents."

"Ooh clever.. Mr. Briggs says no no no... and we says yes yes yes." Carly comes in the door. And the three teenagers run to her and ask if they can use the third floor for a web show and before an answer is received the three of them run to the elevator thanking her for the third floor.

* * *

"Hey I'm Spencer!"

"And I'm Freddie!"

"And this is iSpencer!" both of them chime together. Freddie holds up the remote.

"This is our remote that our geek, Sam, set up for us if I push this button it does this.." Freddie pushes a button and cheering is heard. "And if we push this button." He pushes another and booing is heard. "And so on. That we will be using through out the show."

"For our first show we have kids with bizarre-o singing talents! First we have a girl who can sing opera while drinking milk!" The girl accomplishes this task and Freddie his the cheering button and they bring out the next person and the fun keeps going on finishing up with the last act. "Well you there you have it Earthlings! Our first web cast. Come back next week and tell your friends, family, arch enemies to join us next week on iSpencer!"

"And we are out!" Sam says. The three are bursting with excitement. They all run down stairs and check their views.

"How many views did we get Sam!"

"Oh my..." Sam turns around and looks at the boys "We got thirty-seven thousand views!" They all start to jump up and down screaming and Carly joins in.

"We need to have a party to celebrate... but not no ordinary party" Carly begins to say

"A crazy sock party?!" Spencer questions as Carly nods.

* * *

Later that night at the party bursting with life and music blaring.

"I don't know if I will like all of this popularity" Spencer comments to Freddie

"Why not. I mean people buy stuff for you and like you..."

"Yeah but-.." Two girls come up to Spencer and Freddie cutting Spencer off..

"So would you two like to dance?" One of the girls asks. As Spencer starts to walk towards the dance floor he turns to Freddie and says.

"Never mind I think I'll like this!"


End file.
